


Intimate Inhuman-Human Interactions

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Daisy Johnson, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daisy Using Her Powers During Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Future Fic, Inhumans (Marvel), Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson's Prosthetic Hand, Porn With Plot, Post-Mission, Safehouses, Secret Warriors (Marvel), Shower Sex, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleeping Together, Watchdogs (Marvel), Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Following a mission to hit the Watchdogs, Daisy and Phil get intimate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts), [Pippypaleopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pippypaleopath/gifts).



> This was inspired by a NSFW gif I saw on Tumblr. Basically porn with some plot tacked on.

Daisy's in just her socks and underwear, finishing getting undressed before she showers and cleans off the sweat of her fight with half a dozen Watchdogs, when Phil comes into the safehouse bedroom with a tray of food in his hands, and some sweatpants and a t-shirt draped over his left arm. 

"Oh, God! I'm so sorry Daisy," he says hastily, closing his eyes. "I thought you were in the shower already."

"Didn't quite get there yet," she tells him. She unhooks her bra, watching him and wondering what he's going to do.

"I'll just – uh – put this on the table, and then I'll get out of your way," he tells her, and opens his eyes to navigate towards the table, just as she drops her bra to the floor. He makes a choked sort of noise, and she realises that his vibrations are changing, and when she looks more closely, she can see the front of his pants beginning to fill out. 

He's getting an erection, she realises, and she thinks about how long she's pined after him and how long it is since she last had sex, and she slips off her panties too, then says in a low voice, "Come here, Phil."

The tray thunks down onto the table, and he moves towards her, his eyes closed again. She puts her left hand on his shoulder, then traces the fingertips of her right hand around the outline of his stiffening cock.

"I think we should take care of this," she tells him, her breath huffing against his ear as she speaks close to it.

"Daisy," he gasps, shuddering with arousal.

"Phil," she says, and palms his cock this time.

"Oh God!" 

"Not a god," she tells him, and unfastens his pants before easing his swollen shaft free of his boxers and pants.

"Fuck!" The word is hissed through his teeth as she lightly squeezes the base of his dick.

"Yes," she says, and backs towards the bed, drawing him after her with her hand still wrapped around his cock. When the backs of her legs hit the edge of the bed she leans in and draws her tongue over his lips, which part easily. "Tell me you want this, Phil."

"I want this, I want you," he says quickly, and he sounds quite pained by the admission.

"So do I," she tells him, then climbs onto the bed, and spreads her legs. "Now get up here and fuck me, Phil."

"Don't you want me to undress?" he asks, looking confused.

She shakes her head. He's wearing a pair of casual slacks, a button down shirt, and a sleeveless vest. "No. Fuck me as you are. Well, ditch your shoes."

He nods, then bends and removes his shoes, his stiff prick still poking from the front of his pants, before he climbs up onto the bed. He moves between her legs, and she bends her knees, lifting her legs and spreading herself open for him.

"What about a condom?" he asks.

She shakes her head. "I'm covered, and I know you're clean."

He blushes, nods, then slips his middle finger into her sex, checking to see how wet she is, before he guides his cock into her, easily sliding in deep. His cock's big and he stretches her walls as he fills her, and she moans softly at the sensation of being stuffed full of Phil Coulson's cock. 

"Okay?" he asks once he's fully seated inside her.

"Yes," she hisses, and he nods, then begins to rock forwards and backwards. She moans again as the fabric of his vest rubs against her sensitive nipples, making them stiffen faster than usual. 

He licks the side of her neck and, entirely involuntarily, she clenches her inner muscles around his penetrating cock.

"Oh fuck, Phil," she gasps, and he begins lapping at her neck as he slow fucks her to such an intense orgasm that she bucks her hips up off the bed beneath him.

He suckles on both of her breasts, one after the other, and the second time he does it is enough to make her come hard again. He grunts, then picks up the pace of his rocking, and she clutches his right arm with her left hand, then wraps her right hand around the back of his neck before guiding him to kiss her. His tongue strokes over the roof of her mouth and she moans loudly, then tightens the grip of her hand on his neck as her walls tighten around his prick a third time. 

After a bit he pulls his mouth from hers so they can catch their breath. She scrapes her nails across the nape of his neck, and this time he gasps, then begins to fuck her faster. 

"Yes, Phil," she mutters. "Make me come. Make me scream."

"Fuck Daisy," he gasps, then he slides his hands under her hips and tilts them so that the angle of his penetration changes and she feels the previously slow build of her orgasm speeding up.

"Come on, Phil," she urges. "Come for me. Make me come."

He grunts, and somehow begins to thrust even deeper into her, and then she's coming, her body going rigid as the hardest orgasm she can ever recall hits her body, and then he climaxes too, and she can feel his cock pulsing inside her.

She's startled to realise she's crying, but it's only when Phil gives her a slightly stricken look, then lifts his hand to thumb her tears from her cheek that she does notice.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks worriedly.

"No, no," she says quickly. "It's not that. It's – " She pauses, wondering how much she can say.

"An emotional release, as well as a physical one," he suggests, and she nods, grateful that he understands so easily.

"Yeah, that."

He nods, then eases his arms under her body and rolls them over so she's lying on top of him. His cock's still half hard, she realises, buried still inside her, despite the manoeuvre, and she can't help wondering if this is a one-off.

"I should let you take that shower," he says, and she lifts her head from where she's tucked it under his chin, and says, "Join me?"

His eyes go wide, and she thinks that surely he must have shared a shower with a lover before, but then he smirks. "I'd love to," he says, and she lowers her mouth over his and kisses him.

She rolls off him, stands up, then pulls her socks off, amused that neither of them had bothered to remove them before they fucked. 

"C'mon, agent, get your kit off and get your naked ass in the shower," she says in a stern tone.

He looks startled for a moment, then laughs. "Ma'am, yes ma'am," he says, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He looks very tempting, she thinks, eyeing his half hard cock hanging out of his pants. 

He drops his pants and boxers, then cups his balls, his eyes on her face as he squeezes lightly, and it dawns on her that he's using his prosthetic hand.

"Have you jerked off with that?" she asks, blurting the question out before she can consider whether it's too personal a question (even for two people who've just enjoyed vigorous sex).

"A couple of times," he admits.

She smirks. "I wanna watch."

"Daisy," he groans. He lets go of his balls, then gets the rest of his clothes off. "You can watch me jerk off, if I can watch you too."

"Deal," she says immediately. She thinks she'd enjoy masturbating in front of Phil, and she'll certainly enjoy watching him.

They make their way into the bathroom, and Daisy gets the shower going, then waits for Phil to step into the cubicle with her. He grabs the bottle of shower gel and pours some into his right hand, then begins lathering it over her shoulders.

By the time they've both soaped up and rinsed off, Phil's fully hard again, and she can't resist curling her hand around his dick.

"Wanna fuck me from behind, Phil?" she asks in a low voice.

"Oh yes," he says, his tone eager.

"Good boy." She turns around and folds her arms against the wall at head height, then leans her forehead against her forearms. He moves in behind her and clasps her hips, angling her body back towards his a bit further, then he guides his cock into her slick heat.

"Okay?" he asks.

"Feels good, Phil," she tells him.

He nuzzles the side of her neck, then withdraws until only the tip of his cock's still inside her, before thrusting back into her. He moves at a leisurely pace at first, but then Daisy begins vibrating the air over her clit, and down between her legs so that it vibrates against the underside of his cock, and he swears loudly, then begins thrusting faster until she comes with a soft cry. He climaxes shortly afterwards, his body pressing hers hard against the cubicle wall as he empties himself into her.

He withdraws, and she turns around, then pulls his body up against hers and kisses him. "Reckon I could make you come just by vibrating air over your dick?" she asks curiously.

"Easily," he says, smirking.

"We'll have to try that out later, then," she says, and kisses him quick and hard, before she turns off the shower.

About 15 minutes later, they're dried off, dressed, and sitting on the couch in the main room of her safehouse. Phil had to re-heat her soup and zap the grilled cheese to warm it up again, but she doesn't care – she loves it when he makes her grilled cheese and soup: it's comfort food, and it gives her a feeling of safety which she can't help enjoying, even though she thinks it's dangerous to feel safe – she might get complacent, and she can't afford that.

"I forgot to ask you earlier, how are your arms?" Phil asks as she finishes eating.

"They're okay," she tells him, then holds the left one out to him. He activates the X-ray scanner in his prosthetic hand, then scans her arm carefully, before checking the other one. He nods when he's finished, and she gives him a quizzical look.

"As you said, they're okay."

"The gauntlets help," she tells him.

"Good." He grabs the trays from their meals, and carries them through to the kitchen. She hears him moving about and guesses he's making coffee or washing up, or possibly both. She grabs her tablet from her backpack, which is on the floor by the couch, and gets to work with planning her next op. Strictly speaking, Phil has no business working with her on her anti-Watchdog ops, but he seems to have made some sort of arrangement with the new Director that means he acts as her backup for most of her ops. She hasn't asked him about the arrangement, but she has made it clear to him that she's grateful for his company and assistance. 

She's also very grateful for all the domestic stuff he does for her – keeping an eye on the state of her health, particularly her arms, and cooking for her after a mission. They usually come back to this safehouse, or if the op takes place on the wrong side of the country, they book into a hotel overnight – usually a double room with twin beds, because they prefer not to be in separate rooms, just in case anyone comes after them for revenge. She hasn't admitted it to him, but after her voluntary exile, and his involuntary absence in another dimension (because, God knows, their lives weren't weird or complicated enough already!), she prefers to keep him close because she feels better for having him around. She still occasionally wishes she'd been able to wean herself of her attachment to Phil, still has moments of wanting to have nothing to lose, but those moments usually come in the early hours of the morning when she wakes from a nightmare and tries not to disturb Phil. And she usually pushes those thoughts away.

She doesn't realise she's fallen asleep on the couch until Phil gently shakes her awake, two mugs of coffee steaming on the coffee table a short distance away.

"Urgh," she groans, feeling bleary-eyed and pasty-mouthed. "How long was I asleep?" 

"About 20 minutes, I think."

"Shit."

"You could just go to bed," he suggests, and she pulls a face. 

"At seven o'clock in the evening?"

He chuckles. "You were up more than half of last night tracking down that group of Watchdogs we hit today," he reminds her.

"True." She scrubs her hand over her face, then reaches for her coffee, and he lifts the mug and wraps her hand around it. "Thanks." 

He picks up his own mug and comes to sit beside her, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders. She finds herself snuggling into his side, and he presses a kiss to her temple. "This is nice," he says.

She hums agreement. It's very nice, very domestic, and she finds herself wondering whether they could just do this and not bother with SHIELD. Then she thinks of the Cocoon, which is now an Inhuman safe haven, strictly monitored by Daisy herself since she's not gonna leave the safety of her people to SHIELD when they so signally failed to keep them safe before. She can't leave SHIELD, she needs their resources and personnel, but it's a tempting thought, all the same.

They drink their coffee in a companionable silence, then Daisy goes back to planning her next op, and Phil concentrates on writing their official report for today's op. Finally, about ten thirty, Phil gently takes her tablet away from her, and persuades her to come to bed.

"Are you gonna share with me?"

"If that's okay?" he says. "I didn't want to presume anything despite what happened earlier."

"'What happened earlier'," she repeats, then snorts. "Phil, we fucked each other senseless, nearly. You're allowed to say that."

He smirks. "I fucked you six ways to Sunday," he says, and she can't help laughing at the look of glee on his face.

"You did," she says. "And now I wanna watch you jerking off for me."

He hums, then pulls her into his arms and kisses her, eager and sloppy. He cups her ass with one hand, while sliding the other up her back, beneath her shirt. "And you have to do that vibration thing on my cock," he says breathlessly.

"Mmm, yeah, I can do that." She pulls herself from his arms, turns off her tablet, then grabs his hand and leads him upstairs to her bedroom. "Do you want anything from your room?" she asks.

"Not right now," he says, and follows her into her room. 

She turns and immediately begins undressing him, deliberately dragging her nails over his flesh as she works, then ducking her head and grazing her teeth over his nipples, until he groans and clutches at her, one hand on her shoulder, the other tangling in her hair.

She pushes him towards the bed once he's naked, and he settles against the headboard, his arms stretched out along the top, and she thinks about tying him up there – not now, though. She undresses herself, unbuttoning her shirt in as slow and sexy a manner as she can manage. 

Once she's naked, she climbs onto the bed beside him, and gestures at his rigid cock. "C'mon then, Phil, show me your moves."

He chuckles, then curls the fingers of his prosthetic hand loosely around his balls.

"Do you think about me when you're jerking off?" she asks, moving to sit with her back against the wall, propping her lower legs over his ankles.

"Yes," he mutters, his voice low and a blush staining his cheeks.

"Good." 

He looks startled for a moment, then gives her a very slow, sexy grin. "And you?"

She parts her legs and cups her mound, allowing her middle finger to rest lightly against her slit. "Yeah, Phil, I've thought about you fucking me while I've been masturbating."

His grin widens, and he slides his hand up the length of his cock, then draws his thumb over the tip which is already leaking pre-cum. 

"Can you feel that with your prosthetic?" she asks, nodding at his slowly stroking hand.

"With this new one, I can," he says. 

"How does it feel?" she asks curiously. "Cause I noticed its vibrations are different from the rest of your body, and I wondered if it gave you a – a buzz."

His eyes go wide and his hand stills. "How did you know?"

She shrugs. "I didn't. I just – speculated."

"It does feel different to my other hand," he says, and she nods.

"You should use that hand to fingerfuck me some time," she suggests, wondering how he'll take the suggestion, wondering if it's actually too forward of her.

"Daisy," he groans, and reaches over to clasp her shoulder, leaning towards her. She chuckles, then moves further up the bed and they kiss fervently, all tongues and teeth. 

She's startled when she feels his hand cupping her sex, and she pulls back to say, "Now?"

"Please, Daisy," he says, his expression eager.

"I thought you were gonna masturbate for me?"

"I'd rather finger you," he says, all breathless.

"Okay. You finger me, and afterwards, I'll use my powers to vibrate your cock."

"Yes. Fuck, Daisy. Yes."

She lies down beside him, spreading her legs, and he moves to kneel between her legs, sliding his middle finger into her.

"You're already so wet," he says, leaning down to kiss her, then shifting to lie on his side next to her, his cock hard against her hip. She likes the change in position since it means they can kiss, and she can run her hands over his back and neck and chest, all while he's fingerfucking her. He cups the back of her head with his other hand, and she feels his fingers tangle in her hair – it's longer than it used to be, but not as long as it was when they first met.

He drives her to an intense orgasm, her muscles tightening around his fingers so that he can't move his hand, even though it's not flesh and blood. Her back and hips arch up off the bed, and he moves his free hand from her hair to her breast, squeezing and kneading it. 

"Fuck, Phil," she gasps when she can finally find her voice. 

"Too much?" he asks, and rubs her clit with his thumb.

"More," she begs, and he smirks, then begins again, this time slipping a third finger inside her, and stretching her in the same manner as his cock had done earlier.

He gets her off twice more before he eases his hand free and she grabs his wrist and brings his fingers to her mouth, sucking and licking them clean. Of course, they don't taste of anything, apart from her cum, but she doesn't mind, not when she sees how wide his eyes have gone, not when she hears the hitch in his breathing as she works her mouth over his prosthetic fingers.

"That's so sexy," he tells her, sounding awed as well as breathless.

She chuckles, then pushes at his shoulder until he shifts to lie on his back, his still-rigid cock hard against his stomach now. "Ready?"

He nods eagerly, propping himself on his elbows so he can watch. She lowers her right hand over his balls, and begins to lightly vibrate the air there. He shivers and moans, and she glances up at him to check she's not hurting him.

"Don't stop," he begs, and she smirks, then begins to guide the vibrations up his cock from his balls to the tip.

"Shit, Daisy, I'm – " He doesn't have time to warn her before he's coming, pumping cum across his belly and even onto his chest.

"Fuck." He flops his head down onto the pillows, his chest heaving, and his vibrations humming with the effects of his orgasm. "That was amazing," he tells her.

She grins. "It felt pretty good to me, too," she says, and he looks startled.

"How – ?" 

"I could feel your orgasm through your vibrations," she says. "Gave me a little buzz, too." 

"That's amazing," he says. " _You're_ amazing."

She feels heat in her face, and ducks her head, but he reaches out and lifts her chin. 

"Can I – " He's blushing again, and she wonders why. "Would it be okay for me to eat you out?" he asks.

"Now?" she asks, a little surprised he doesn't want to shower and sleep yet.

"Yeah." The blush deepens, and he adds, "Would you sit on my face?"

"Fuck, Phil," she says, startled by the request – it's been years since she had the chance to sit on a lover's face while they ate her out – in fact, it was 8 or 9 years ago with her last girlfriend.

"Is that okay?"

"It's a great idea," she tells him, and moves so that she's kneeling over his face, looking down the length of his body. She stretches her arms out along the headboard and get a good grip before she lowers her sex down onto his mouth. He moans loudly, which she feels against her flesh, and then his tongue is delving into her slick heat, and Daisy moans too. She'd guessed, from the way Phil kisses, that he'd be good at oral, but it turns out that he's even better than she expected.

Afterwards, they take it in turns to shower, then pull on sweatpants and t-shirts before cuddling up in bed together. She soon feels Phil's vibrations changing, growing 'softer', and she realises he's falling asleep. It takes her a little while longer to fall asleep too, but it feels good, she decides, to fall asleep in Phil's arms, feeling loved and safe in a way that she'd almost forgotten existed.

Her final thoughts, as sleep claims her, are to wonder whether Phil's going to tell the Director about them – after all, intimate interactions between SHIELD agents and Inhumans are strictly frowned upon, even though Daisy herself is both a SHIELD agent and an Inhuman. She banishes the thought – she'll worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, she's going to sleep with the man she loves.


End file.
